The Bunny's Amulet
by Forgotten Angels
Summary: Janice gets an amulet and starange things start to happen.How will she deal with Nikki and Glenn fighting over her?
1. The Bunny And the Amulet

- Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross or any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Glenn sat in the back of the roomof the Hermits Hideaway, he closed his eyes and sighed. Orlha had been comforting him all day. She knew how it was to find a long lost sibling but have it turn out to be too late. His brother didn't even remember him. Riddle was busy trying to find a way to make Dario regain his memories, and Janice was skipping around outside, while the rest of his allies were gathered around Serge, waiting to see who he would pick for his party.  
  
Glenn watched Janice through the window, she was so happy for a demi-human, too happy. Janice spun around, her ears wiggling happily. Serge stood up.  
  
"IM taking Glenn and hm," he said and looked around the room, he raised a brow and shook his head, realizing one of his part members was missing, "Where's Janice?" Glenn looked up and pointed outside.  
  
"Janice?" Serge called and the demi-human came springing into the room, landing on top of Serge.  
  
"What is it?" she said and grinned, Greco standing in the way of Leena before she could lunge at the bunny-girl.  
  
"Your coming with me this time." Serge said.  
  
"WHOOOO HOOO!" Janice cried and jumped off Serge, dancing around the room, "When do we leave?"  
  
"Now.." Serge replied and Janice grabbed her carrot and drum.  
  
"Lets go!" she said and the three walked out. They got on the boat and headed for the mainland to buy a few new elements. They got to Termina, Janice jumping of the boat first, causing it to rock slightly. Glenn sighed and stepped out of the boat as Janice danced around him.  
  
"WHOO HOO! Were here! Yippee! I love Termina, its so big and hey isn't your house here, Glenn?" the excited girl said as the Dragoon walked to towards the city. Serge shook his head as the bunny-girl grabbed his arm and pulled him after the young knight.  
  
Serge let Glenn and Janice go their own ways when he went to buy elements. Janice jumped up in the air, her blue eyes growing large.  
  
"COOL! WHOOO HOO!" she cried and skipped off. Glenn rolled his eyes and turned to find his cabin when Serge stopped him.  
  
"You should watch after her.." Serge said and Glenn opened his mouth to protest but Serge was already walking away. Glenn shook his head and walked after the super-happy demi-human, who had headed straight for the bar.  
  
"Have any carrots?" Janice said brightly to the bar maid who nodded and gave the girl a plate of carrots, muttering about demi-humans odd tastes. Glenn sat down next to her, as Janice picked up a carrot and nibbled at it.  
  
"Want *munch munch* one?" Janice asked him and Glenn shook his head. Janice frowned and looked at the carrot in her hand, Orlha had told her Glenn was upset.. but why? Did she do something wrong? She shrugged and ate the rest of her carrots quietly.  
  
Glenn looked at his usually cheerful companion, her laid back against her auburn brown hair, her blue eyes narrowed as she chewed the carrot as if she were in deep thought. Did he offend her by not taking a carrot? He sighed and forced a smile on his face and reached over to take a carrot. Janice looked up at him and her features lightened and she smiled back.  
  
When she had finished the plate of carrots, and Glenn had forced himself to eat two, they left, Janice skipping a few steps ahead of Glenn as she made her way down to look at the venders.  
  
She walked into a purple-pink tent, an old lady walked up.  
  
"Welcome dear, fortunes be good, fortunes be bad, what ever fortune maybe, I can help you with the future or missing persons, or you can buy a luck charm," the old woman said. Janice walked up to the counter with a few stones and bracelets laid out and looked at them, jerking back when she came to a severed rabbits paw. She stepped back, when a dark red stone amulet glowed, Janice picked it up, looking into the dark red stone, there was the shape of a rabbit inside.  
  
"That's a very special amulet, its supposed to help with your love life and bring you happiness," the old woman said. Janice stared into the stone and grinned, she knew someone who could use that.  
  
"How much?" Janice asked and the old lady grinned.  
  
"Is twenty okay?" the woman asked and Janice nodded, handing her the money as she skipped out to meet Glenn. "Hey Glenn! Look what I got you," she said and held out the rabbit amulet. Glenn looked at it and at Janice who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"W-what is it? " he said, looking at the necklace the bunny- girl held in her hands.  
  
"Its a good luck charm! Its supposed to help bring you happiness and make Riddle love you!" Janice cheered.  
  
"I-I don't believe in such things, and why would I want Lady Riddle to fall in love with me," Glenn said, bowing his head to hide the blush that had taken to his cheeks.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want it, I'll wear it, maybe it will bring me more carrots!" Janice said and tied the necklace around her neck. How she could want more carrots after a plate full was beyond Glenn. 


	2. The Lost Rabbit

-Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross  
  
  
  
Janice looked around her room. Was she forgetting something? Since she went to Termina, about five days back, strange things started happening to her. She started to forget normal things, like names and faces. She even passed out when she was heading out with Serge and the others and had to stay behind.  
  
Janice shook her head and picked up her drum, walking out of her room to sit outside the hut. She sat down, placeing the drum infront of her, and she began to beat on the drum, causing Viper to jump out of his bed and fall to the floor. Viper stood up and brushed himself off, looking out the window.  
  
"JANICE! I demand you stop beating on that drum! I am trying to take a nap," Viper shouted out to her, and Sneff sat up in the room next door.  
  
"Could you keefp quiet Im tryffing to sleep," the retierd magiacan shouted to Viper.  
  
"Sneff! Would ya' stop hollarin' Im trying to work on a new wepon!" Zappa shouted.  
  
"Excuse me, but could we quiet it down, Im taking a nap, " Radius said.  
  
"Could you all keep it zown? I am trying to polizh moi medal." Pierre called.  
  
"Arr, could ye all shut up? Polly is getting all rattled up!" Fargo hollared as he sat on top of the roof with the giant bird.  
  
Janice scowled, somehow she had been forgotten, stuck behind with the older members of the group, and Pierre. She beat her fist against the drum, only to be showered with a chorus of 'keep it down's, 'shut up's and one 'Arrr...'.  
  
Janice sighed and picked up her carrot and drum. She decided it was better to hunt for a few new monsters for the grand slam instead. She walked down to the beach and looked around, no boat. Of course, the others took it. She grinned down at her drum and set it in the water, sitting cross legged on it, she stuck her carrrot in the water and pushed forward, using it as an ore as she struggled across the water and towards Fort Dragonia, when a storm picked up.  
  
Janice, who was having trouble to move even an inch in the water before, had to struggle to hold onto the drum as it was pushed forward by the waves. Finally the drum tossed her off on a small island. She shook her head and looked around. She stood up and aranged her carrot under one arm and sighed. She turned around to find the sea calming, but her drum was torn in several spots.  
  
She turned to find a small cave, there was still a light drizzle of rain, so she decided to stay in there for the night.  
  
___________  
  
Serge and the others sailed back to Hermits Hideaway. They walked up to the small hut and Leah immediatley went looking for Janice, climbing up into the tree as she searched for the demi-human.  
  
"Where-um Janice?" Leah asked Viper as she hung upside down off a branch outside the window.  
  
"I don't know Leah.. last time I saw her she was banging on a drum and making alot of noise," Viper said, "why don't you ask Sneff?"  
  
So Leah went to ask Sneff.  
  
"I head Fvipe yelling at her, " Sneff said and shrugged, "Ask Zaffa."  
  
So Leah went to ask Zappa.  
  
" I don't know, too much noise gonna on to do anythin' " Zappa said and scowled.  
  
....  
  
"Why are ye still here Leah?" Zappa said and looked at the girl sitting on the window sill.  
  
"You-om didn't tell-om who Leah should ask-om next," Leah said.  
  
"Ye shouldn't depend on other people! Find someone own ye own!" Zappa hollared and Leah scartched her head.  
  
"Leah will ask-om Fargo." Leah said and swung up the tree to the roof to find Fargo trainning his bird.  
  
"Did-om Fargo see-om Janice?" Leah asked and Fargo shook his head.  
  
Leah frowned, and looked up at Polly. "Can-om Fargo ask-om Polly?"  
  
"Aye, 'ey Polly! Did ye see that bunny girl anywhere?" Fargo said to the bird and the bird beat its wings.  
  
"Gargargargargargar!" the bird called and Fargo nodded, and told Leah Polly said she took off on a sailing drum.  
  
"If-om Janice got carried away-om in the storm she can be in trouble-om!" Leah cried. Fargo shrugged and went back to trainning Polly. Leah jumped down from the branch, landing on someones head.  
  
"LEAH?" Nikki hollared as the girl dropped from the sky and landed on his head, "What are you doing?" 


End file.
